


A Lie Becomes a Truth

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The truth about Merrilea’s son comes out.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 222 The Unsent Letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lie Becomes a Truth

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** A Lie Becomes a Truth  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:**  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Gaius, Lancelot, Merrilea, Braden  
**Summary:** The truth about Merrilea’s son comes out.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 794  
**Prompt:** 222 The Unsent Letter  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #13

**A Lie Becomes a Truth**

After a full day of travel, Merlin and the others stopped to set up camp. Gaius sat on a log near the cart and watched Merrilea as she prepared supper for them. Lancelot sat at the fire with his sword beside him at the ready. Merlin and Braden took the supplies and bed rolls out of the cart and bringing them to the fire.

When Braden passed Gaius with two of the bedrolls, a piece of paper fell to the ground at Gaius feet. Braden didn’t notice it and kept walking.

Gaius picked it up and looked at it. It was a letter. He was surprised by the name he saw. He looked over at Merrilea who had her back to him stirring the stew for their supper. He glanced at Merlin but Merlin was busy putting out the bedrolls. He decided to read the letter before confronting her

 

_“My dearest Paxson,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I hope you are keeping dry and the fish are plentiful. I don’t want you to worry about me, although I know you will. I am well as can be expected. I just wanted to tell you why I will be delayed._

_As you know, I have traveled with Alice to the village of Pence to meet with your uncle, Gaius. Alice passed from this world and she is now at peace. She did get to see Gaius before she died as she had hoped. Their reunion was bittersweet. They finally told each other what was in their hearts after all their time apart._

_My reason for writing is to explain my continued absence. I will not be returning to Mirador right away. I am traveling with your uncle and his friends. They have urgent business and I have offered my gifts to assist, if it is needed. I will be home as soon as I am able. I am not sure how long that will be but I will do my best to return as quickly as I can._

_Please don't worry. I will be careful. I love you always._

_Your mother,_

_Merrilea”_

 

Gaius stood up and walked over to the fire. “You lied to me.”  

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Gaius and Merrilea.

“What are you talking about Gaius?” Merrilea straightened up and faced him.

Gaius held up the letter. “You said your son was dead. This letter is addressed to him. You lied to me.”

“Where did you get that? Were you going through my things?” Merrilea tried to snatch the letter from him but Gaius held it out of her reach.

Merlin took the letter and read it. “Why would you lie about your son?”

Merrilea looked at Gaius with fear in her eyes but said nothing.

“Her son is Arthur’s and Morgana’s brother by Uther.” Gaius told them. “He was born before the Great Purge.”  

Merrilea turned to face the others. “Please, he’s a simple fisherman. He doesn’t know who his father is. I told everyone that Gaius was his father. He doesn’t have any magick. He can’t hurt anyone. I just want to keep him safe.

“From Arthur?” Lancelot spoke up. “They have a right to know about their kin. Does Morgana know of him?”

“No, I left Camelot before Uther could kill us both in the Great Purge.” Merrilea looked at Gaius. “Gaius, are you pleased with yourself?”

Merlin came to stand beside Gaius. “What else have you lied about? You know Morgana’s name but you pretend not to know she is Arthur’s sister.”

“I…I didn’t know for sure.” Merrilea wrung her hands. “Uther was a man who took what he wanted. He had no regard for the consequences. I’m sure Morgana and Paxson are not the only illegitimate children Uther fathered. Paxson is not the legitimate heir there is no reason to reveal the truth to him.”

“Merlin, this is your journey. Does she stay?” Lancelot got to his feet.

“Yes for now. I would rather she be where I can keep an eye on her that let her go off and stir up more trouble.” Merlin took a step toward Merrilea and handed her the letter. “Let this be the last lie you tell.”

“Wait! You say he doesn’t have magick but how is that possible?” Braden asked. “Surely you would have taught him. He is your son.”

“I never used my magick in front of him as he was growing up.” Merrilea explained. “He didn’t know anything about magick until Alice joined us in Mirador.”

“We will talk of this no more tonight.” Merlin sat down on the log. “Let’s eat and get some rest. We will be at the Dark Tower before midday.”


End file.
